guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Archer's Signet
The only use I can see is to neutralise the HUGE cost of Concussion Shot.--Spawn 12:01, 23 May 2006 (CDT) :consider a bow spike build with four spikes, at 10 expertese, you can fire them all off at no energy cost, and then start your normal attack method. provided your not attacking normally for those first few shots, it could be quite powerful in PvP. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 14:27, 23 June 2006 (CDT) ::But isn't Punishing Shot a better use of your elite slot in an Rspike build?--Spawn 09:02, 21 July 2006 (CDT) :::Good use for spamming high cost bow attacks because it lasts 30 sec, and leaves room for a little more variety, probably want to use Mesmer skills or Serpent's Quickness to make real use of it.--Relyk 02:52, 15 February 2007 (CST) ---- I don't get this, the only reason you would want this is if you didn't have expertise, but it needs expertise to use it.. Skuld 05:11, 26 May 2006 (CDT) : Yes.. its quite underpowered. Rather same story with Stolen Speed elite for mesmer, it speeds up your spell casting(eliminating need for fast casting) but it requires fast casting to work. But that is still more useful than this... : Robin of Glory 20px 05:37, 29 July 2006 (CDT) ::Seriously, They should have just made it marksmanship lol. (Not a fifty five 22:19, 19 September 2006 (CDT)) :::One reason to cap it: Skill Hunter title. The only good use of this skill. This skill is so LAME. Sir Bertrand 14:49, 10 April 2007 (CDT) ---- I need someone to confirm if this skill counts the remaining uses correctly in the Effects Monitor. Seth Crimsionflare 02:13pm, 02 June 2006 (GTM) :I just capped it, it doesn't keep track of remaining uses. -- Gordon Ecker 02:43, 11 September 2006 (CDT) I guess a possible use is for an R/Mo to keep Succors, Mending, Watchful Spirit, or whatever up on 3 other people...and you use the signet for interrupts...for 6 interrupts...every 45 seconds...yeah, I got nothing -_-; --waywrong 23:18, 24 November 2006 (CST) How about a R/Me that could use an instant sig recharge stance and some powerful but expensive messie spells like Conjure Nightmare, followed up by six free bow attacks since you don't have any energy left now?--12pxWindjammer 02:57, 13 February 2007 (CST) Archer's Signet at Expertise 9. Archer's Signet has sweet spots are 9 and 12. Expertise also has a sweet spot at 9 (for ten point skills), and 9 is a lot more affordable than Expertise 12 or 14. In fact it let's you pull your third skill up to 10, assuming you have MS:12+1+2 and EX:7+2. For me, Archer's Signet is made for taking advantage of the best Daze attack in the game. At Marksmanship 15, Expertise 9 you can Daze a caster for 20s, every 5s. You could potentially Daze an entire enemy team, and a Silencing Bowstring would bring the duration up to 26.6s (right?). Or you could use it against the same enemy every time they remove it, and Concussion Shot may have less downtime than their condition removal anyway. It's not a stance and it's not a prep. So you can still use Serpent's Quickness to bring the Signet's refresh time down to 30s, and use a prep to either cover the condition or increase your damage. I have two Archer's Signet builds, the Wilderness Survival one is something like Read The Wind or Apply Poison, Serpent's Quickness, Archer's Signet, Pin Down, Concussion Shot, next target, Concussion Shot, next target Pin Down, Concussion Shot. Throw Dirt (works well with SQ), Troll's Unguent and either a Res or Frozen Soil (world's most annoying ranger, 2006 and 2007) The big mistake is thinking that just because this only works with Bow Attacks, then you are limited to using a bow (not great for chasing dazed targets). My other Archer's Signet build has a pet with Call of Haste and Maiming Strike, then you're not only helping with the pressure (the pet will stick to the first target for a while), you're also freeing up your Archer's Signet usages so that you can use Concussion Shot a full five times over the next thirty seconds. Serpent's Quickness doesn't need any points in WS to make Archers Signet to cycle. Maybe I should post the builds... jzf 10:34, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :The real problem is that concussion shot is not easy to use. -Silk Weaker 10:55, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :: I've had a lot of success with it, but I do use interupts alot... Also "This skill will daze the target if it hits while they are casting a spell. It does not have to succeed in interrupting the target to daze them" jzf 11:24, 29 March 2007 (CDT) ::: I have to say I see no real reason to use archer's signet instead of Marksman's Wager, as they both have 2 second cast, are unstrippable, and with 9+ Expertise, marksman's will make most, if not all attacks cost nothing, or gain energy. the only exception is concussion shot, but even that costs a mere 1~5 energy with high expertise. And marksman's wager is more active, as well as being useful as an energy gain, instead of merely free attacks. The only time I have ever... ever, used this skill, is when I cap it. Usually so that my Broad Head Arrow costs 0 energy instead of 8. Hardly anything, but semi-useful. Hardly elite. Elite Bow Attacks Funny notice, the game doesn't count using elite bow attacks as actual bow attacks to the count, meaning, you can use eg. 50 punishing shots without any costing energy. Of course, you can only find this out by capping or Arcane Mimicry. p.s. haven't managed to test this in ages, could have been fixed.. Slvrwolf 06:56, 1 April 2007 (CDT) :Seems to work as expected now. I only tried quick shot, though. --Fyren 17:19, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Remaining attack counter? From the notes: "The number of remaining attacks is not displayed on the icon for Archer's Signet in the Effects Monitor." What skills do do this? --68.187.144.197 08:29, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Update Updated the progression table --Fexghadi 02:03, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Lame? Is this worthy of the infamous lame tag? [[User:Lazuli|Lazuli]] 00:49, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :Probably, better skills have gotten the lame tag. Arcdash 19:46, 10 November 2008 (UTC) ::This skill sucks for one reason, basically; You need to pump Exp high to use it effectively. When you have 13+ Exp, you can basically spam your skills anyways! Esp if you take Scav Strike, Prep Shot or something alike. So, yeah. Lame. --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:51, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :::Like it says on page, the only skill you could ever need to use this with is Concussion Shot. Now, if you are under the effects of Quickening Zephyr or other energy draining thing, this may be more useful, but not really. Combining with the old version Expert's Dexterity was also lol, because you could use 75e Concussion Shot for free! :p (T/ ) 20:33, 10 November 2008 (UTC) I think what this skill really needs is more "promote active playstyle" loving. It could maintain the same basic concept, but needs a drastically reduced duration, recharge time, and reduce number of affected bow attacks to like 1...3. Or, slight functionality change would make all bow attacks cost X less energy or X% less energy for Y seconds, since having them be "free" doesn't justify the current stats (because Expertise itself already reduces energy costs, etc.) Oh, and cast time needs to be at least 1 second before it would ever see use in PvP, even if buffed suchly. (T/ ) 10:28, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :1s cast time, 30s recharge. Your non-attack skills are disabled for 15...5 seconds and for 10 seconds your next 1...7 attack skills cost 2...30% less energy. Something like that? Basically gives 150% expertise reduction for a limited number of attack skills and can be kept up half the time. Ezekiel [Talk] 11:35, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::I think I overbuffed a bit (10 attacks in 15s), seeing as at 15 expertise you would get a 90% reduction, which with a ranger's regen means a 10 cost skill every second without losing energy. Ezekiel [Talk] 11:41, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :::Obaby, that would be hawt... o_O Sundering Hornbow of Marks, Penetrating Attack, Sundering Attack, Power Shot, repeat. Or actually, use a zealous bow, and while this is active you would be gaining energy. That's madness xD but I like it...it would perhaps actually be used then, instead of being totally useless like it is now. (T/ ) 11:46, 18 November 2008 (UTC)